What were you thinking?
by Tempest2004
Summary: Slight tag to 'Cold' Georgia confronts Chester about his actions. Some foul language. Please R&R!


Okay, slight tag to 'Cold' I know it's his last appearence, but plausible deniability is a fangirl's best friend. I wish Adam Beach good luck with whatever he does and I wish Diane Neal the same with her future. This was also inspired by the Nickelback song 'Savin' me'. And I know they wouldn't take the shackles and handcuffs off just because a police officer said so, but for the purposes of this fic, they are. Enjoy!

A/N: I had to go back and make a couple changes, sorry for the inconvenice!

Disclaimer: I only own Georgia, the guards and Amanda. Chester Lake belongs to Dick Wolf.

* * *

Georgia stood in the visiting area a little nervously. She was used to having her partner here. Georgia snorted as she wandered over to a window. Her partner was the reason she was here. He was also her fiancee, something she'd mentioned to the guard who had nodded. He understood and agreed to leave them alone. The opposite door opened and Chester walked in, hands and ankles shackled.

"Let him out of those. I'm his partner and a police officer. I can handle his scrawny ass." Georgia said, eyeing him. The guard frowned. "Ten years in the Marines and five on the force. He tries something you're the first one I'll call." Georgia assured him. The guard finally relented and took the shackles and handcuffs off.

"I'll be right outside." he said. After he'd left, Chester walked up to Georgia. Looking him in the eyes, Georgia slapped him once, twice, three times.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" she yelled, watching him flinch with a measure of satisfaction. "God dammit, Chester! Don't you think, at all?" she snarled, walking in the opposite direction. He stood there silent, letting her rant.

"It was something I had to do." he said as she caught her breath.

"Something you had to do? Oh, that's original. Casey is facing a year's suspension not only for your stunt on the stand, but for your friends and her own stupidity. And Fin asked for a transfer, because Elliot was a prick and didn't ask him if you'd called or not! Dammit it all to hell, where was your brain?" she shrieked, whirling to face him. He merely sighed and sat down at the table. Georgia walked over and wrenched him out of the chair and slammed him against the far wall. "You don't get to rest! You don't get to stop and think, not now! You'll have 15 to 20 years to do that! I want you know one thing, Mr. Chester Lake. I'm not waiting that long for you!" she roared. What neither of them saw, was both guards watching through the window. Right now it looked like they might have to pull _her_ off _him_.

"You don't mean that." he said quietly. Georgia raised her hand, the engagement ring he'd given her glittering in the cold light.

"Like hell I don't! Keep it if they'll let you, I don't want it." she pulled it off and slammed it on the table. But instead of walking out, she walked over to a window. This was one of those rooms that police interviewed suspects in. It was a small courtesy, but one Georgia appreciated right now. She listened to the soft footsteps behind her and heard a scraping sound and Chester picked the ring up off the table.

"If that's what you want." he said softly, his voice still echoing.

"No, that's not what I want," Georgia said, choking on her words a little. "What I want is to be able to go back and stop this, stop you from doing this stupid stunt." Georgia sobbed. Chester would have gone over to hug her, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"I wish I could change this too. I wish I'd been able to make it stick before." He said. Georgia glared over her shoulder at him.

"You. You, you, you. That's what this has always been about! Soothing _your_ conscious, soothing _your_ guilt. Did you ever stop to consider Amanda? Your job, the squad?" she paused, tears streaming down her face. "Me?" she asked softly, heart-breakingly. Chester opened him mouth and shut it helplessly. He wished he could say differently, but he knew better.

"I can't lie to you." he said. "I wish I could. But if wishes were horses, we'd need a bigger barn." he continued. This startled a chuckle out of her. He'd always said that version of the saying was stupid, that he'd never use it. "Georgia, if I could change it I would. If I could back, knowing then what I know now..." Georgia rolled her eyes.

"You'd change the past. That's the thing about time travel, darlin', you change the past, who knows what happens to the future." she said, walking into arms length of him. She breathed deeply, releasing from her nose in a sigh. "Give me the ring." she said. Chester held his hand out and Georgia took it from him, replacing it on her ring finger. "_If_ you get convicted, which you probably will, I'll see about one appeal, in the meantime you're a model prisoner, hear me? No fights, no backtalk, no playing the hero. They'll probably keep you away from the gen. pop. Decorated police officer that you are, there must be plenty of guys here who'd love a piece of your hide." Georgia paused again and grinned. "'Sides, you're too pretty for prison. I'll see you later." she said and squeezed his hand before walking over to knock on the door.

"Get things worked out?" the guard asked as Georgia paused to watch them lead Chester away.

"Some of it. Will he be away from the General Population?" she asked, walking out of the room.

"More than likely, Ms. Davis." he said. Georgia gave a tight smile.

"No, it's Detective Davis of the 1-6. Thank you." she said. The guard nodded and watched as she walked away, shaking his head slowly.

**12345** Chester's Cell **678910**

Chester walked into his 'new home' and turned around, letting the guard take his cuffs and shackles off. The man left without a word and Chester sat down on the bed. At least he wasn't with the rest of the inmates. He smile wanly as he recalled Georgia's final shot. 'You're too pretty for prison.' Heh, should have thought of that before hand. Chester sighed and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes as tears slowly tracked down his face.

* * *

Fin


End file.
